The Revenge
The Revenge is the third chapter of the first arc. Plot After the events of Geo City's destruction purposely of Mayor Goldstein a.k.a Mr.Apolon who uses "Enchida," a biological weapon, to destroy the city and causing millions of people in it to be infected with its severe illness. He used David Brazil and Ivan Kozlov to build it, but he and along with his personal assistant, Aidan Chase, killed them for their betrayal and ruining their plans. Sierra Young, boyfriend of David Brazil and helper of Ivan Kozlov, escaped the city's structural disaster is now in North America. Sierra Young walking in a city, moping about Ivan and David's death, and Mr.Apolon's actions against the city, when suddenly she looked up in the sky, the cosmic storm was passing by. She just stood their, frozen and upon that she had been exposed to the cosmic radiation, she lies on the floor unconsciously. Three weeks later, Sierra wakes up in a hospital, the doctor walked in, finding her awake. Doctor:"Ah! Your awake. What's your name?" Sierra Young:"Sierra...Sierra Young." Doctor:"Well, its a good thing your alright, when you were it by the storm we examine you body while you were still unconscious. Strangely, we didn't find any bone fragment or any diseases. But, luckily your still alive. We confirmed that they're is no physical or mental health issues, you'll be free to go tomorrow morning." Sierra Young:"Thank you." At morning, Sierra was walking out of hospital and upon realizing she has to move on. She puts up flyers taking a job as a driver to drive around to get paid, a man in suit walks to her while turning putting up a another poster. Man:"Are you looking to get paid?" Sierra Young:"Yes. Are you willing to hire me?" She turns around and gasps, she recognizes his face, it was Gavin Goldstein, also known as Mr.Apolon. Mr.Apolon:"Sure thing. You look like you need to make a new life. Tell me what's your name?" Sierra Young:"My name's 'Victoria'. You look someone I knew from Geo City." Mr.Apolon:"Oh, really? He must have been really handsome like me. Come on, I need some place I need to go." Sierra and Gavin walked to his car and Sierra drove him to some bars, while driving home after his drinking binge, Mr.Apolon was drunk, unknowingly he was confessing about his destruction to Geo City, he was bragging about. Mr.Apolon (Speaking in the back seat of his car):"Victoria, babe? You know about what was it, a year ago about some guy getting murdered on Christmas Eve, in his 4th floor apartment, in room number whatever?" Sierra Young (Speaking in the driver):"Yeah. They say that he was murdered by his sister." Mr.Apolon (Chuckling):"Is that so? Here's a secret, (Gets up to her head) I killed David Brazil, I hired my assistant to commit the crime and made up some story to convince the police to let Aidan go." Sierra was shock on his confession. Mr.Apolon:"Who does that kid think he is? David Brazil, the nerve of that brat tried to ruined my plan." Sierra getting enraged, her hands tighten on the steering wheel. Mr.Apolon:"Here's another thing David didn't know (Pulls his handgun in front of Sierra's face) my trusty handgun." Sierra Young:"What? Why did you that?" Mr.Apolon (Chuckles again):"The handgun that I showed to Ivan, the way I shot him, dropping dead in the pool of his own blood. Oh, this is far enough you can me drop me off here." But he did not know, Sierra was following him, she swore revenge luckily for her, Mr.Apolon has a Hypersexuality disorder for women. The scene skips to Mr.Apolon's bedroom where he is in his underwear with Sierra sitting on top him wearing a school uniform and impaling him in his stomach with a sword. Mr.Apolon was looking at her, grinding his teeth and his left eye was twitching in pain. The camera zooms in on the pupil of his right, reflecting Sierra's face image expect her eyes. Sierra (Speaking Japanese):"Look at me, Mr.Apolon..." His eye widen on how she knew his identity. The camera than points to Sierra's face. Sierra (Speaking Japanese, shows a grin while speaking):"...take a good look at my face." Mr.Apolon's teeth cracked and popped out due to applying intense pressure by impaling the sword deeper into his gut. Sierra (Speaking Japanese):"Look at my eyes. (Forces the sword deeper into his gut) Look at my face. Do I look familiar?" Mr.Apolon still grinding, his right eye opens wide realizing who she is now. Sierra (Speaking Japanese):"Do I look like somebody...you left for dead?!" She then disembowels him with such sheer force it lets out a massive amount of blood, drenching the almost the entire room, her face and upper body with blood. She then takes a deep breath while her eyes are closed then opens them again breathing out in relief. Then suddenly, footsteps are hearing running down from the hall to Mr.Apolon's room. The door was kicked open revealing to be Mr.Apolon's henchman wearing her hazards, each carrying a handgun and pointing to shoot. Horrifying, they saw their boss's disemboweled body and Sierra covered in his blood. Sierra then slowly turns her attention to his men, the men worried for her turning to them, they fired blindly at Sierra until their guns were empty. When the smoke cleared up, they accidentally shot their dead boss with Sierra mysteriously disappeared. Sierra is actually hiding underneath the bed with Mr.Apolon's gun, she then shot off one of man's right leg off then blows off his head, then shot off the other man's right leg then blowing off his head also, killing them both. When Sierra gets out under the bed, Mr.Apolon's phone rings, she picks it up and reads a text message from his assistant, Aidan Chase. The text says, Thanks for busting me out of jail. Whats our plan for our life?. Sierra texts back at him making him think she's Mr.Apolon. She texts him, Meet me at the broken down abandon shed for discussing our plan. Sierra walks into the bathroom, takes a shower, washing away the blood and dressed in new clothes, she then sets out for the abandon shed where Aidan is thinking he's going to meet him. At the abandon shed, Aidan was waiting for Mr.Apolon to met him but never showed up, not knowing Sierra is on one of the rafters looking at him down below. She pulled a long fiber wire from her sleeve and wraps it around his neck, she jumps down and lands on ground of her feat with Aidan lifted from ground and into the air, the wire tightened around his neck, strangling him until his body couldn't move, leaving his body hanging from the rafter. Morning came, the police were investigating the deaths of Mr.Apolon, his men and his assistant. While Sierra was watching the police, she got her revenge and walks through the city. Then, a bright light shines over her and the city, hinting her future. Characters *Sierra Young *Mayor Gavin Goldstein/Mr.Apolon *Mr.Apolon's Henchmen 1 & 2 *Aidan Chase *Doctor Known Deaths *Mayor Gavin Goldstein/Mr.Apolon *Mr.Apolon's Henchmen 1 & 2 *Aidan Chase Trivia *This is the first time were someone gets affected by the storm who is from a video game. *Sierra is the fifth person to become a human mutant. *This story has the fewest body counts. *The deaths were based off some of the media and how the victims died. **Gavin's death was based off on Matsumoto from Kill Bill Vol. 1. **The deaths of Gavin's henchmen were based off on Matsumoto's two bodyguards from Kill Bill Vol. 1. **Aidan's death was based off on Richard Moore from Case Closed, episode Better Off Forgotten. ***The difference is that in the show, Richard's life was saved by Conan. Category:Creative Category:Creative Stories